Especial
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: O coronel Mustang solicita a ajuda de sua subordinada para uma missão secreta. Royai generico. Presente de aniversario para a Doris.


**Título: **Especial

**Autora**: Gabi

_**Shipper**_: Roy/Riza

**Gênero: **Romance (ou quase)

**Fiction Rated:** K

**DISCLAIMER:** FMA não é meu (chora).

**N/A:** Presente de aniversário para a _**Dóris...**_ que vai deixar de ser uma preguiçosa e também vai escrever uma fic pra mim. Meu aniversário é dia 9 de abril. Você tem bastante tempo até lá para ir pensando.

- - -

A Primeira Tenente Hawkeye estava caminhando de volta para a sala com algumas pastas que fora buscar no Arquivo quando percebeu que alguém no seu encalço. Ela acelerou o passo, mas não adiantou e logo a pessoa ocupava uma posição bem ao seu lado:

- Tenente, eu tenho uma missão para você. – disse o Coronel Mustang em um meio tom grave. Ele falou rápido e continuou em frente como se não quisesse manter aquilo em segredo – Guarde essas pastas e me encontre nos fundos.

"Missão?" Riza não sabia de onde aquilo tinha saído, mas seguiu a ordem de seu superior sem questionar... pelo menos não por enquanto.

Riza já havia decifrado o caráter de Roy. Conseguia ler o significado de cada gesto ou sorriso com facilidade e, por isso, só de olhar a cara do superior quando este voltou para o quartel depois de desaparecer por algumas horas, ela podia dizer com certeza que era nada de bom e edificante – pelo menos nada relacionado com o trabalho no exército - estava por vir.

O problema era que até a previsibilidade no comportamento do militar conseguia ser imprevisível, já que, _lamentavelmente_, as previsões de Hawkeye só se manifestavam em linhas gerais e certas constantes que de pouco serventia tinham contra o gênio criativo do oficial superior. Claro, porque a imprevisibilidade também era um elemento chave na personalidade do coronel.

A mulher foi para os fundos do quartel e, depois de conseguir a informação com outro oficial que estava passando por ali, não teve nenhuma dificuldade em encontrar Mustang escondido atrás de uma pilastra, se fazendo de agente secreto:

- O que o senhor quer, Coronel?

- Tenente! – exclamou Roy de um sobressalto. Ele estava ocupado se mantendo "invisível" e não percebeu a chegada de sua fiel subordinada – Como você conseguiu me encontrar? – perguntou com tamanha boa fé que Riza teve que acreditar que ele estava fazendo uma piada, já que o esconderijo do alquimista era simples demais para que este pudesse acreditar mesmo que ninguém o encontraria ali.

- Eu tenho minhas fontes, senhor. – ela respondeu, torcendo para que ele reconhecesse o sarcasmo.

- Bom... isso não importa. Venha comigo!

"Pronto" – pensou a tenente – "Agora ele está brincando de agente secreto" – lamentou-se ela balançando a cabeça e meditando rapidamente sobre o motivo pela qual se envolveu junto com aquele homem.

Ele a puxou por becos transversais, fazendo em zig-zag um caminho que, mais tarde ela percebeu, poderia ser feito facilmente em linha reta se eles tivessem usado a avenida principal, mas isso seria obvio demais. Por fim, eles pararam em mais uma ruela e Roy deu dois toques em uma porta que foi logo aberta por um magro e delicado, com a pele bastante branca e cabelos castanhos, bem cortados.

Aquela era a porta dos fundos do que Riza descumpriu mais tarde ser uma joalheria que, segundo o aviso pregado na vitrina, estava fechada, o que tornava algo estranho eles estarem ali dentro.

- E qual a missão especial, senhor? – perguntou Riza.

- Você vai me ajudar a escolher um presente para uma... – lançou uma olhar evasivo para o teto por um segundo e depois voltou - ..._amiga_ minha.

- Acho que o senhor já tem experiência suficiente para escolher presentes femininos sozinhos, Coronel. – respondeu séria.

- De fato, mas está é diferente. Ela é...– fazendo uma expressão contemplativa e cheia de estrelinhas enquanto amparava o queixo no "L" formado pelo espaço entre seu dedão e dedo indicador - ... _especial_.

_Especial_? Riza cerrou os dentes e remoeu cada sílaba da palavra, terminando por mentalizar como resposta direta um grande "_Filho da mãe_" que não chegou a ser verbalizado. Ela olhou para a cara contente do superior com a cara séria e ainda com a mesma expressão e indiferença, deu dois passos até um suporte de vidro e apontou para os anéis ali dentro:

- Se ela é especial, por que o senhor não tenta uma dessas, senhor? – se ele queria provocação, receberia na mesma moeda.

Mustang olhou na direção que Riza indicava e arregalou os olhos como se tivesse visto algo de realmente aterrador... e talvez fosse, já que naquela prateleira só havia alianças expostas.

- O QUE?!

Riza ignorou o grito histérico de Roy e continuou a olhar os anéis:

- Será que o senhor poderia pegar aquela ali? – sugeriu, indicando uma aliança específica que o vendedor, com a boa vontade proporcional a sua comissão, tirou da grande caixa de vidro e colocou sobre o balcão, falando logo quem era o designer da jóia, o material de que era feito e elogiando o bom gosto da moça por ter escolhido uma peça tão bonita. Ela segurou a caixinha e começou a apreciar a jóia: era uma argola dourada bastante simples e com um desenho limpo de dois braços que se encontravam em um chuveiro de pequeninos brilhantes – Esta é linda.

- Você não está falando sério, não é, Tenente?

- E por que eu não estaria, Coronel? – colocando a caixinha de novo encima do balcão e agradecendo o vendedor.

- Porque alianças... – começou coçando a cabeça, depois desceu para o pescoço, passou pelo ombro oposto e foi até o fim do outro braço - Eu não... quero assustar a moça.

- Ela não vai se assustar. – e nessa frase simples tava englobado todo o discurso feminino sobre compromisso e a aversão masculina pelo mesmo assunto.

- Não? – insistiu.

- Não. – confirmou.

- É, mas... – continuou enrolando para não ter que responder – Acho que ela poderia se ofender de alguma forma.

- Não imagino por quê. – respondeu a outra, já que todas as "_amigas especiais_" de Mustang ficariam longe de estar ofendidas pelo presente, pelo contrário, ficariam todas bastante lisonjeadas.

- Mas eu sim, então sem anéis.

- Sim, senhor. – concordou Riza, já que também não queria insistir no assunto.

Mustang já tinha algumas peças separadas de sua visita anterior à loja e, depois de alguma deliberação com sua conselheira e da opinião mais experiente do vencedor, o coronel optou um clássico par de brincos com uma pérola suspensa uma por uma delicada linha prateada. Uma peça bonita, mas comum. Um presente que, pela simplicidade e praticidade, não corria o risco de desagradar ninguém, apesar de falhar miseravelmente no quesito originalidade. Riza achou estranha a escolha, já que Roy era espalhafatoso demais para um simples e discreto par de pérolas, mas atribui todos os méritos ao vencedor ao vendedor que transformou o simples "estes são bonitos" que ela disse em um conjunto tão coeso e convincente de qualidades que até ela se convenceu de que havia algo de realmente especial naqueles brincos.

Depois eles saíram da joalheria pela porta dos fundos novamente e deram com o beco onde voltaram a ficar sozinhos, sem o vendedor para servir de testemunha.

- Missão concluída. – segurando a caixinha com a jóia na mão.

- Você não precisava ter me tirado do serviço para isso. – resmungou Riza, deixando transparecer sua tromba de elefante, enquanto eles começavam o caminho de volta para o quartel – Eu ainda tenho muito trabalho e o senhor também.

- Os papéis não vão a lugar nenhum e eu precisava de uma segunda opinião.

- E o vendedor estava ali justamente para isso.

- De uma opinião feminina, então.

- E quem disse que o vendedor não reúne esses dois atributos?

- Quer dizer que... – investigando as verdades ocultas no comentário ambíguo da mulher - Como você é má, tenente! O pobre homem é casado e tem três filhos!

- Eu estava me ferindo a _sensibilidade_ dele, não a sua opção sexual. – esclareceu Riza, já que praticamente só fez concordar com toda a argumentação do vendedor, sem conseguir acrescentar muita coisa, já que ele era o especialista.

- Bom, então eu só queria ter certeza de que você ia gostar. – continuou, tirando a caixinha colocando na frente de Riza que foi surpreendida e parou na hora – Pra você.

- Pra mim?! – repediu para tentar entender melhor o que estava acontecendo. Então o presente era pra ela? Ela era a... _amiga especial_? - seja lá o que isso signifique no vocabulário de Mustang.

- É. Seu aniversário foi há três semana, não é?

- É mas...

- Esse é meu presente.

- Você... – Riza ficou olhando ainda com cara de tonta para Roy e sentiu as bochechas ficando vermelhas quando pensou na sua sugestão de presente e que estava praticamente se pedindo em casamento. É claro que ela não pensou que fosse a amiga especial que receberia o presente, mas agora tudo fazia mais sentido.

- Eu? O que foi? – se fazendo de desentendido.

- Eu falei que não era pra você me dar presente nenhum. – replicou Riza com bastante convicção, pois aquele havia sido o acordado entre eles.

- E eu não concordei com isso. – respondeu Roy que ficou bastante chateado quando ela se negou terminantemente a receber qualquer presente dele. É claro que Mustang não gostou muito da idéia, mas ele pelo menos pareceu convencido de que aquilo era necessário para manter as aparências. O clima ficou nublado e com previsão de tempestades de raios futuras e era a esse incidente especificamente a que Riza atribuía o comportamento suspeito do outro na joalheria – escolher um presente para outra pessoa seria uma prenda por ela ter insistido tanto em não receber nada.

- Eu não vou poder usar de qualquer jeito. – lamentou, afinal de contas, aquele era o motivo pela qual não queria presente nenhum, já que eles teriam que ficar escondidos e isso a incomodava de alguma forma.

- E por que não? Acho que todas as mulheres da cidade têm brincos assim, então não tem como ninguém saber que foi um presente e muito menos que fui um presente meu. Além do mais, até o vendedor sabe que os brincos eu que comprei eram um presente para outra pessoa, então não precisa ficar tão nervosa e achar nada de suspeito.

Agora a discrição do presente estava explicada.

- Parece que você pensou em tudo...

- E você caiu feito um patinho – comentou satisfeito por seu plano ter funcionado – Pode confessar que você ficou imaginando quem era a pessoa de quem eu estava falando, sua ciumenta.

- É, e você arquitetou isso tudo só pra me dar um presente, seu exagerado.

- É... Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouquinho, mas valeu a pena.

- Idiota. – ela disse se esforçando para parecer séria, mas deixando escapar um sorriso e guardou o presente no bolso.

- Eu sei... – ele devolveu um sorriso de cumplicidade e os dois voltaram para o quartel e continuaram seus afazeres como se nada tivesse acontecido, afinal de contas, aquela era uma missão secreta que não deveria constar de nenhum relatório.


End file.
